digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Generalgrievous112
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ventress112 00:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to The Digimon Wiki I am waiting to work alongside you (even though i probably won't be) to make this wiki better. If you have any questions plz check out my talk page (this may be a redlink) or another user's.--Ventress112 23:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RfA Ned Scott's not been online for a while, so I can try to answer your question. With only 6 edits, I don't think you're really ready for adminship. Being an admin is not about authority, but mostly about being able to perform deletions, protections, and blocks. It's especially important that you're familiar with wiki coding and our Manual of style, which from your edits you don't seem to be. However, most editors who have shown that they are dedicated to the wiki end up as admins. If you work diligently at cleanup or one of the other areas we need help, you should be well-equipped to be an admin in short order. If you're not sure where to start, here are some important tasks at hand: #Uploading high-quality images: Images should be named according to our manual of style policy, and the image page should be credited as it is here. Bandai images should be taken from the Digimon Channel official website. Toei pictures can be uploaded from anywhere, so long as they are authentic, and not fan-altered. #Working on the Card wiki: This is my main area, and I can really use some help. The usable card scans can be downloaded from the link given on the main page, and the relevant policies are listed on the talk page. Images here must be credited as done on the already uploaded images. Card:Agumon is an excellent example of what we're aiming for - for the most part, you're just filling out what's on the card. #Working on the episode articles: This is THB's main area, and could also use some help. He's revamping them to the new format, (best example here but the episode summaries could still stand to be filled out, and the quote, errors, and references sections could use some love as well. #General vandalism reverts: Just check every so often, and check that all the recent edits are legit. If something stinks, revert it. If something is slightly iffy, go ahead and revert it, but make sure you explain why. So basically, just show us that you're willing to put some work in to improve the wiki, and you'll certainly become an admin in due time. But, this is just my opinion. Digi9346, Lanate, and AsterSelene are also admins. They should probably ring in on this, and you should probably ask them for advice if you get stuck or aren't sure what to do. Good luck!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, DATS is my least favorite season, and I only watched up to the battle with SaberLeomon. I can help format the pages, though, if that's what you're asking for.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 09:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Help You have to add a trivia and a quotes section to your articles, or else the people who don't watch it wont get the humour--Ventress112 23:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) NO That's why i put a third DON'T PUT THE WHOLE SHOW ON THE PAGE, THAT IS ILLEGAL, YOUTUBE HAS LICENSES TO DO THAT YOU DON'T :Actually, youtube does not have licenses to do that, which is why it removes the videos when they are reported. As for us, uploading the videos goes way outside of GFDL, and we simply cannot do it. The best you can do is to link to a playlist, or (as I prefer) a website such as "Digimon 4 the world".Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Conduct Do not edit other people's user pages without permission. Don't provoke Ventress112. Please, assume good faith and arguing maturely on the discussion page. You're not the only one getting this lecture. Lanate (talk) 04:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! denis me/Brandon made an account--Wikiguy123 05:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry! it was so hard to resist i Mean like DNA full charge overload when I changed it to but full charge overload it was hilarious. wikiguy123 Um, please respond to me --Ventress112 21:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Go to http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi to get to the wiki choice page and choose the category "Wikia", I am watching that page for you.Ventress112 21:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Admin At this point, no. Way too soon; still need to build up more trust and learn how things work. Lanate (talk) 22:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't see what happened between you guys, since Lanate had already reverted it, but if you can pull up the difs and list them, I'll try to see what needs to be done. ::Also, the Data Squad headers should just be "Digimon Data Squad". The Savers ones are those from wikipedia that we haven't gotten round to changing yet.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Weekly Featured article Please discuss which article you wish to nominate at Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) NPA Well, we don't have that policy to the level WP does. As far as I can tell, Ventress is accusing you of hacking into her account, and you're accusing her of hacking into your account. So just change your passwords, and don't let your browser save them. Especially if she's able to hack into your account, blocking her isn't going to stop her, is it? However, if this continues, I personally don't know of any way to tell who's hacking who, so I'll probably have to block both of you. If, as it seems, you and Ventress are using the same computer, then just talk to her or whoever's in charge of you two to get things sorted out.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Denis, Stop, I mean it you know that I'm telling the truth and that I can counter any of your lies with the truth AND I'm on the verge of contacting your mom.--Ventress112 18:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) YOUR MOM!--Generalgrievous112 18:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) HaHAHA, look at what I did to Graestan's page on *http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graestan *http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Graestan&oldid=215463 *http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graestan Sig's Hi GG112! I've seen you around the wiki, and was just wondering if you would mind signing comments on talk pages? You can sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button, if you forgot. Doing this makes less work for everyone, and makes it easier for us to talk back to you! Hope to see ya around. Best regards, --Rad140 22:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Squabble Copied from my talk page I can't control what happens on other wiki's, but I'm tired of this crap here. If either of you makes one more edit to the other's userpage, you will be blocked. GG, Ventress seems to have given a good reason for her account's behavior; whether she is telling the truth or not, she's not vandalizing your page anymore, so knock it the hell off.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Do you like my Sig.----Ventress112 Now you fall, as all Jedi must 02:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, on the Pokémon wiki, I was banned, I don't know why, it says no reason given, so could you please contact vas on his talk and ask him 1. why I was banned and 2. (If his answer shows that he did it for jealosy etc.) ask him to unban me. and what did you want me to tell Doomlurker----Ventress112 talk / 01:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) You've got your own category on wookie (my talk page is categorized as it)----Ventress112 talk / 23:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) i'm not unblocked :(--Generalgrievous112 23:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC)